leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.106
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.106 |Prev = V1.0.0.105 |Next = V1.0.0.107 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, December 6. * * League of Legends v1.0.0.106 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * (Q) ** Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * (W) ** Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * (E) ** Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate) ** Trundle immediately steals his target's health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance could sometimes deal damage even if interrupted by a knockup / knockback. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** No longer has a movement speed reduction when it ends. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not breaking spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. * ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer reveals stealthed units. * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit unseen, non-champion stealthed targets like wards. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. * ** Fixed a tooltip typo. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage percent increase on hit reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Total damage cap reduced to 140% from 180%. ; * ** Now persists for her allies while Janna is dead. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * ** Heal per second reduced to from . ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. ; * ** Kayle now counts as a ranged champion while active. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Duration changed to 5 seconds at all levels from . * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100 at all ranks. ; * ** No longer deals damage if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. ; * ** Now shows a counter as you build up charges. ** The damage threshold required to trigger the now increases with Pantheon's level. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Attack damage ratio increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Healing reduced to from . * ** Active movespeed reduced to % from %. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer deals damage and slows if the jump is interrupted by another movement effect. ; * ** Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced. ; * Stats ** Base movespeed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ; * ** Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced. ; * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased by 100. * ** Bonus mana regeneration increased to % per 1% mana missing from %. * ** Missile speed increased by 100. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage amplification effect changed to 14% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not providing Vladimir with enough increased regeneration and healing. ** Fixed a bug where it did not deal full damage if Vladimir had 4 stacks before casting. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced slightly. * ** Heal per stack increased to from . ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. ** Stack duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ; * ** No longer deals damage and slows if Xin Zhao's dash is interrupted by another movement effect. Items ; * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ; * Passive effect is now unique to match the tooltip. ; * Attack damage increased to 8 from 6. * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Life steal reduced to 3% from 4%. ; * Ability power increased to 15 from 10. * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 4 from 5. ; * Tooltip now shows slow percentage for melee and ranged attackers. ; * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ; * Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. * Updated the tooltip to reflect slow information for single target and damage-over-time slows. ; * Added a new hit effect and new activation particle. ; * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ; * Ward now shows a duration in the mana bar, like sight and vision wards. Masteries * Fixed a bug with Rank 2 of where it was not working properly. General * ** Now slows for % if using melee and % if using ranged. * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. * ** Health per player level increased to 175 from 150. ** Magic resistance increased to -20 from -30. ** Gold granted reduced to 50 from 100. * Twisted Treeline super minions ** Health increased to 1200 from 1000. ** Base damage increased by 30. * Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced (ex. ). * Fixed a bug where players that never connected were not being granted +1000 magic resist. * Removed "hun" from the word filter. Skins * Reduced the size of the skin by approximately 10%. de:V1.0.0.106 zh:V1.0.0.106 Category:Patch notes